This invention relates to needle threaders and, in particular, to pneumatic needle threading assists.
Noting how tedious threading of a sewing needle may be, there are many needle threading assists available for aiding the operator in performing this function. Of these types, pneumatic needle threading assists use air pressure (or vacuum) to urge the thread end through the needle eye. With respect to the vacuum type, the thread, upon passing through the needle eye, travels up through the vacuum line. This allows lint to accumulate in the line and also in the vacuum source which may cause failure of the same.